Terror At The Hyatt Regency
by MJohn41468
Summary: What happens when Prue and Piper decide to go to a concert of Phoebe's? Phoebe had became a pop singer, but somehow it triggers a fan to become too obsessed with Phoebe and her sisters. How far will this fan go? Dan Gordon, Jack Sheridan, Alan Stanton, and Owen Wilson (as the Halliwell's husbands).


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters of Charmed, Aaron Spelling & Constance M. Burge do.

* * *

**Terror At The Hyatt Regency**

* * *

One hot sunny Friday afternoon standing on the front lawn of the Halliwell Manor was Prue - her sons, Frankie and Aaron; Piper's son - Derek, and Phoebe who had recently dyed her hair blonde and looked as though she were about to give birth right then and there holding her baby daughter - Sierra. They had been waiting for Piper now for almost forty-five minutes.

They were all going to Phoebe's concert she was doing in Jacksonville, Florida at the Hyatt Regency. As they were waiting for Piper to make an appearance Prue yells, "Hey, Piper, would you bring your overnight bag on the bus!"

"Okay Miss Bossy," Piper yelled back.

"And stop calling me Miss Bossy," Prue said as Piper went silent.

"Okay Miss Bossy," Phoebe remarked back to Prue for Piper's sake.

"Well, Phoebe, at least I don't have to stick socks in my bra," Prue said back to her jokingly with a goofy face and her tongue sticking out.

"Are you assuming that I put socks in my bra," Prue told Phoebe sarcastically.

"Well, if the training bra fits," Phoebe answered back with a squinting eye.

"What! Well, at least I don't have to stand on a box to kiss my husband," she said stomping her foot. "Oh no Phoebe, you just stand in a hole." Prue had a funny look on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Yes, probably one that you dug," Phoebe said laughingly.

"I'll get you yet you rat, and don't think I won't," Prue said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, I don't care, but meanwhile, we are still waiting for little Miss America to do her hair and makeup. We will be late because of her," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry your oversized head about it Phoebe. I'll take care of that right now," she says as she stands in the doorway of the house.

"Okay Miss America, anytime now. We would like to get going, we're already fifteen minutes behind schedule because of you," she yells up the stairs.

"Okay Miss Bossy, I'm coming, I'm coming! Do not have a cow Prue. Would you put my luggage on board for me?" Piper yelled back.

"Piper, oh how I wish I could just freeze you sometimes. Why don't you come down here and do it yourself. Boy, you surely are lazy," Prue told her.

"Fine! Phoebe, would you take my bags on board for me," Piper asked.

"I can't Piper, I'm pregnant remember. I am not supposed to carry heavy objects. Have Prue do it, she's the one who has the power to move things," Phoebe jokingly said.

"Well then, just carry my makeup bag then," Piper told her as she turns around to the front door.

"That's what I mean, your eye shadow alone weighs a ton," Prue says back as Phoebe laughs.

"I heard that. Boy, Prue, nag, nag, nag. That is all you have ever done. Since we have been little girls you have always had bossed us around. Mother should have flushed me down the toilet because you wanted to be an only child," she told her as she came out the front door and locked it.

Just then, Dan hits the horn of the bus that they bought - Hoooonnnk! The horn startled everyone. Prue was standing right by the hood of the bus as she jumped as she dropped her suitcase.

"Yes, Mr. Gordon," Prue said.

"Come on ladies, let's get going. Move it or lose it. It's now 3:00 p.m., we've been waiting for an hour now," Dan yelled.

"Uh mom, that means to get on the bus and get out of here," Frankie said.

"Oh Prue, he's just telling you what Dan means, do not get mad at him," Piper told her.

"All right, we're coming Dan, don't get excited now, we'll get there about 7:00 p.m. and then we'll have dinner, okay," Prue told him.

When they finally arrived at the hotel and checked in the manager handed her a note:

_Prue,_

_Sorry, but our car broke down, and we will not be able to get there until dinnertime. Besides, the car breaking down, we also discovered we have two flat tires._

_Love, Jack_

"Oh good, not only are we late in getting here, we have a bigger problem now. Guess what, take a wild guess," Prue says.

"Hmm, let me take a guess. I know they left for Reno," cracked Piper.

"Oh Piper, this happens to be serious," Prue said.

"How serious Prue, like the plague," Phoebe jokingly said.

"No, do you like to sing accapella," Prue told her.

"I don't know, is that a new song," Phoebe said as she laughed hysterically.

"That is okay, it will give me plenty of time to let my nails dry," Piper laughed.

"Here, you can use my hair dryer smarty pants, use it to blow your nails," Prue told Piper.

"I cannot believe this I have got to get out of here. All we ever do is argue over the dumbest things. I think I will take the kids to the gift shop for a while. We will meet you in the ballroom. Oh, before I forget Miss Bossy, don't forget that Kellie is coming by for the concert tonight, remember," Phoebe said.

"Yes, I remember, but you're the one with the memory problems. She's meeting us in the lobby, not the ballroom," Prue told her.

Piper and Dan found the ballroom and decided to check things out. Prue went out into the lobby to wait for Kellie to come. That is when Kellie walked into the ballroom and startled everyone.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be here at 5:00 tonight, what happened? It's practically 8:00, Phoebe has to go on at 9:00 tonight," Kellie wondered.

"Well, we thought so too, but we found out that Jack and his little band of twits are stranded with a dead car and a couple of flats. They said they would get her when they get her. Of course, I do not know when that will be. Hey, aren't you supposed to meet Prue in the lobby," Phoebe told Kellie.

"Yes, I guess. But I'm sure Prue will get the picture when I do not show up in the lobby," Kellie said.

Later, after having dinner they all returned to the ballroom where Piper was having some trouble trying to find the lights. When she did finally find the switches, they were not working.

"Kellie, why don't you take Piper and the kids to the corner of the room? Dan, give Kellie your pocket flashlight," Phoebe said.

Then Prue came into the room and said, "Uh guys, Kellie hasn't shown up yet… Whoa! It is dark in here. Why don't you put the lights on? We do have to set up the equipment."

"Very perceptive Prue. Yes, it is dark in here, and no, we cannot put the lights on because they are not working. Like some people, we know. Do you think we would be standing around in the dark if we knew the lights weren't working?" Phoebe asked her.

"Okay, okay! I am sorry. How was I supposed to know that?" Prue asked.

"Prue, I am here. I decided to come straight to the ballroom," Kellie said to Prue.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get someone to help to fix the lights?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"I think I passed a janitor in the hallway. Would you like for me to get him for you?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I think that would be very nice. Thank you. Hurry back though, this place is giving me the Heebie Jeebies," Phoebe told her.

"You mean the Phoebe Jeebies," Prue said laughing as she walked out to the hallway. She looked down to the right of the hallway and noticed him just turning the corner into the next hallway. She ran down and yelled, "Excuse me! Excuse me sir. Could you please come to the ballroom, the lights won't work?"

As the janitor turned around, Prue, not knowing that his eyes lit up at the site of Prue. And in that time a bright white light shined out of his eyes and into her eyes and said, "Sure I'll help you. Uh, wait a minute! Aren't you one of Phoebe Halliwell's sisters?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" she asked hesitantly.

"I used to go to every one of your sister's concerts. I never missed one," he said.

He followed her into the ballroom and turned the corner to where the fuse box was. All of a sudden he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back and covered her mouth as she was about to yell.

Piper and Dan were backstage looking for candles and flashlights when they heard a muffled cry. They both turned toward the sound.

Piper shrieked in fear as Dan was ready to punch him. He pulled a knife. He put it to her neck, and said, "Stay out of my way! If anybody comes any closer, I will kill her right here!"

"Piper, do something, please!" Prue cried.

Piper tried to freeze him, but he would not. She kept flinging her hands to try to freeze him, but it would not work.

Phoebe and Kellie came running over to see what all the yelling was about. They had left the kids in the corner of the room and told them to stay there until we got back.

"Sir, please don't hurt my sister! What do you want from us? We didn't do anything to you!" Piper yelled.

Kellie decided to be brave and try to talk him out of this hideous crime.

"Take another step and I will cut her throat," he yelled. "I already have Prue's power, now I want yours and Phoebe's."

"I just wanted to say something," Kellie said as she started walking toward him.

"That's it! I said not another step!" He shouted, as he threw the knife at Kellie instead. He then quickly pulled out a gun and put it on Piper.

Kellie tried to avoid the knife, but she had caught the knife in her stomach and fallen back as Phoebe and Dan ran over to her. Kellie tried to pull the knife out, but it was so painful that she had blacked out.

"Like I said, don't anybody move. Somebody already got hurt, so I wouldn't do anything more, or she'll get it as she did," The Demon said.

Dan managed to slip away and around the back. He came up from behind him and pushed Prue to the side as she fell to the ground. Dan faced him and started swinging at him as he shoots him in the shoulder and falls to the floor. The janitor swung back around and used his white rays from his eyes and stared at Piper as he began taking her power to freeze, then he ran out of the ballroom and locked the door.

Piper ran over to Dan to see whether he was okay. She hoped he was still alive. Piper bent down and put her ear to his chest to see whether his heart was still beating.

"Dan, wake up! Please wake up!" Piper cried to him.

When he did not move or wake up they all thought he was dead. Dan started moaning in pain. "Ohhh my head, what happened? Did somebody get the license plate of the truck that hit me? Is somebody going to help me up?" Dan asked.

Kellie was still unconscious and had the knife still sticking out of her stomach. Prue ran over to me to see whether I was all right. She bent down, put her hand on my shoulder, and said, "Kellie, can you hear me? If you can hear me, I just want to thank you for trying to help. Hang in there Kellie, we'll try to get the knife out."

Just then, a bright light came on and Prue noticed I was lying in a pool of blood. Piper saw that Dan was also losing quite a bit of blood. Therefore, she rips off a part of her pants and ties it around his shoulder. Prue tried to find something to put pressure on the wound on my stomach, to stop the blood. She could not find anything except for a tablecloth. She raised Kellie's feet up, crumpled up her coat, and put it under her head.

Kellie began opening her eyes, but was not aware of what was going on around her.

"Kellie, can you hear me. I will try to pull the knife out. I will pour some alcohol on your wound to help it become numb so it will not hurt as much. It's going to hurt a lot so just bare down," Prue told her.

Then Prue poured it on the wound as she groaned in pain as Piper held her shoulders down and Phoebe held her legs down.

"No! What are you going to do! Please, stop! Do not do anything! No!" Kellie yelled in a panic.

"Okay Piper, hold her down. She will try to get up. Kellie, listen to me. I will try to remove the knife as quickly as I can. I know it will hurt, but it has to come out, or you are going to get a worse infection if it is not out. Are you ready? Okay, one - two - three!" said Prue.

"Aaaaahhhh! Hurry! Please, it is killing me! Get it out! Get it out!" Kellie screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to get up.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's out," Phoebe said wiping the sweat from her forehead and neck.

Prue tore up some of the tablecloth and wrapped it around Kellie's stomach to slow down the bleeding. She raised her head and gave her more of the alcohol to drink.

Just then, the lights went off again. They heard a thud and then a scream as the lights came on again. The janitor had pistoled whipped Prue and grabbed her. When he pulled Prue up, she was covered in blood from pulling the knife out of Kellie's stomach. He put a gun to her head as he grabbed her arms behind her and tied them. He then put tape across her mouth.

"Don't anybody follow me, or she is dead," he said.

As he backed up with her to the door, we could see tears and the blood run down the side of her face. They all wished they could have done something, but they could not because he had a gun to her head. We could see the fear deep in Prue's eyes, knowing she was powerless.

As he took her down the hall, he said to her, "If you make a sound, or if you try anything funny, you will die!"

He shoved her in a closet and tied her to a chair. He left to check if anybody had followed him. While he was looking around, she got loose from the chair, but she could not get the ropes untied from her wrists.

When she stood up her chair moved and made a screeching noise. He must have heard it because he came back in and became enraged. He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, threw her back into the chair, and tied her tighter.

Prue felt the burning sting of the slap on her cheek, as it turned red, showing his handprint on her face.

"If you try that again, next time there won't be a next time, then I will have to kill you," he yelled.

Two hours passed, and everybody was getting very worried. Kellie was still in much pain, but Phoebe was taking care of her. Piper was in the corner trying to keep Aaron from crying and telling him that his mommy will be all right and will be back soon.

I could tell that Dan could not take more of this waiting, so he got up and started for the door.

"Dan! Where are you going? You cannot do anything with your hurt shoulder! Come on, just sit and relax," Piper cried out.

"Relax! How can I relax, knowing that Prue could be hurt? Or even worse, dead! I'm not going let anything happen to her!" Dan yelled as he kicked the door down.

"Dan! Wait a minute! Remember, he has a gun! You're going to get hurt again!" Piper yelled as she tried to run after him.

Just as she got to the door, he disappeared down the hall. While he was looking he heard a muffled cry, he was not quite sure where it was coming from. Then he heard something crash; it was the door behind him.

When he turned around to open the door, the janitor hit him on the head with a wine bottle. He dropped to the floor right on his foot and broke it. As he fell down, he hit his forehead on the doorknob.

The janitor opened the door as she struggled from his grasp. "Now, he won't be able to save you anymore or anyone again!" he said to Prue.

"What did you do to my family and friends? You are going to regret this one day. You horrible Warlock, you should be vanquished for the rest of your life," Prue yelled.

Dan finally came around, got to his feet, and limped as fast as he could, and he almost grabbed the warlock by the sleeve. He turned around and put the gun to Prue's head and pulled her head back by her hair and said, "If you don't stop where you are, you're going see a dead body on the floor, as well as slamming you against the wall. Which I will enjoy doing if you don't leave, and I mean it this time!"

"You know what, you've been saying that a lot tonight, but you never have done it," Dan said angrily.

Just as he said that, he used Prue's power, threw Dan across the hall and against the wall, and knocked him out again. Dan whacked the back of his head on the wall and slowly fell to the floor.

"Why are you doing this, what did we ever do to you," Prue said hysterically.

"Because I want the powers of the Charmed Ones! You have not done anything to me lady, keep walking. I gave only him a bruise or two," he told her.

Prue looked back at Dan and tried pulling away from him so she could go see whether he was all right.

"Dan! Wake up, help me!" she yelled back.

"Shut up lady, quit your crying and yelling. Move it or you'll die right here and now," he yelled.

As he opened the door to the parking lot, Jack jumped out from behind the door and knocked him out with one punch. He fell to the ground like a log. The police came, picked him up, and dragged him to the back of the police car.

Jack removed the ropes from her wrists. He noticed the rope burn on her. She quickly turned to him and cried in his arms as he hugged her back for comfort.

Prue showed Jack where everybody else was. Dan was pretty banged up, as well as the bullet that was still in his shoulder. As for Kellie, Phoebe was upset, too because Kellie blacked out again and was bleeding even more.

"Piper, Phoebe, come over here we have to get our powers back," Prue yelled.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper all joined hands and began the spell to get the powers back.

They began to chant:

_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line._

_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our powers through the air._

A white light began circling them as the flickering lights began emulating them as Prue, Phoebe and Piper felt tingles throughout their bodies as the light disappeared.

"Well, I'm glad I got my power to freeze back. I just wish I could have smelled that Warlock coming," Piper stated.

"That would be a great power to have. I wish I had the power to smell Warlocks before they get to us," Phoebe says.

"Well Pheebs, you know, speaking of smelling…I think you need to take a shower, because you smell," Prue tells her.

"Hey! That is not nice. You should talk, you have got blood all over you," Phoebe retorted.

"Okay! Hey, you two, knock it off! We have to get out of here and get Dan and Kellie to the hospital," Piper shouted, who is getting rather anxious to leave.

Jack picked up Kellie's limp body and carried her to the ambulance. Phoebe began biting her nails and the kids were asleep from all the excitement.

"Jack! How in the world? How did you know where we were?" Prue asked happily.

"Well, when nobody called me as they were supposed to, I got worried. Piper was supposed to call me when you got here. Therefore, I called Leo and asked where you were headed. They told me you were here at the Hyatt Regency in Jacksonville, Florida. And it looks to me as though I came just in time, too," Jack told Piper.

"Well, we are so glad you are all right," Leo said.

"Most of us are not all right. Dan was shot in the shoulder and hit over the head twice, once with a bottle and once with the Warlock's power. Not only that, he also whacked the back of his head when he fell against the wall. Piper has only a few bruises, physically and emotionally. Kellie, on the other hand was stabbed in the stomach with a knife trying to save Piper. She is bleeding heavily, and I think she also has a fever. The rest of them were huddled up in a corner scared out of their minds," Prue explained to Jack

"We need to get Kellie and Dan to the hospital right now," Jack said.

When they reached the hospital, Jack carried Kellie to the gurney and Leo got Dan to a wheelchair. A couple of nurses rushed over to Kellie and Dan and took their blood pressure and heart rate.

Kellie had a temperature of 105, and her blood pressure was very high and her pulse was rapid. They took many x-rays. Dan and Kellie both had to have surgery. They had to keep Kellie for a couple of weeks of observation. Dan, on the other hand, only had to stay for a couple of days.

Prue, Phoebe, Jack and the rest of the family were all very tired and very worried about Dan and Kellie. Of course, they had to cancel the show. No doubt about that. Jack was so glad Prue, Phoebe and Piper were also going to be okay. Especially for the kids, who were witnesses to this heinous crime.

Finally, when Prue got home, her husband Alan saw how Piper and Prue looked. Frankie was home from his date, and Prue's daughter Patty was home from her school dance already because they had heard something was wrong, but did not know what.

"What in the world happened to you? Nobody called me to tell me what happened, so I got worried. Prue? Piper? Have you two been crying? What is going on? What happened?" Alan asked.

"It's a long story honey? Can we wait until tomorrow morning? I really need to sleep for a long time," Prue said as she yawned.

Everybody said goodnight to each other as Prue and Alan put their son Aaron to bed. Dan took his wife Piper and son Derek home, and Phoebe and her husband Owen (who just got home to find out what happened) went home and put Sierra to bed.

This has been the worst day of everybody's life. After two weeks went by the doctors said that Kellie would be just fine. Dan was improving as well.

They will never forget what happened that night in Jacksonville, Florida at the Hyatt Regency.

**The End**


End file.
